storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulgy
* The Rescue |last_appearance= |name=Bulgy |nicknames=Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus |gender=Male |country_of_origin=Island of Sodor |relative(s)= Bertie |affiliation=The Little Western |basis=AEC Bridgemaster double-decker bus |vehicle=Road vehicle |type=Double-decker bus |fuel_type=Petrol |drivetrain=4x2 |wheels=4 |builder(s)=Associated Equipment Company |year_built=sometime between 1957 and 1962 |arrived_on_sodor=1968 |retired= |registration_number=BLG 1 |company=Sodor Roadways}} Bulgy is a double-decker bus, who was once very opposed to railways. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Bulgy hated railways, and believed that some day they would all be replaced by roads. He even carried a poster on his side telling people to "JOIN THE ANTI-RAIL LEAGUE". His favourite phrase is "Free the roads!" Bulgy tried to steal and 's passengers by pretending to be a railway bus. Bulgy was determined to get the passengers to Tidmouth before Duck, but got stuck under a bridge after attempting to take a short cut. After Duck safely brought his passengers across the bridge and back to their destination, Bulgy's lies were exposed, and soon "nobody would believe his destination boards". Eventually he was turned into a henhouse and placed near the bridge, now nicknamed "Bulgy's Bridge". ''Thomas & Friends'' As in the Railway Series, Bulgy attempted to steal Duck and Oliver's passengers. By taking a short cut, he got stuck under a bridge. Eventually he was converted into a henhouse and placed near Bulgy's Bridge. Bulgy was later given a second chance and was brought back to the road to help with passengers while and needed repairs, but after his driver brought him back to his field for the night after he was restored, the chickens who had lived in him nestled in his luggage racks and caused trouble the following morning. He was then turned into a mobile vegetable stand. Bulgy enjoys his work delivering vegetables, because they do not lay eggs and they never complain. Sometime later, Bulgy was converted back into a passenger bus. When Thomas was making unscheduled stops on his branch line with Bertie's passengers, he was running late with his trains, so Sir Topham Hatt decided to bring in Bulgy to help take care of the extra passengers until Bertie returned from being mended. Personality Bulgy was a very grumpy, cold-hearted and cynical double-decker bus. He firmly believed that roads were superior to railways, and would occasionally lie to get himself out of trouble. After being restored, he saw the error of his ways and changed his attitude. However, even though he means well nowadays, he still appears to be against railways, as he was heard shouting “Down with railways!” as he passed Thomas on the level crossing, but Sir Topham Hatt makes sure that he is on his best behaviour. According to the "Character Cube" bonus features in the "Thomas Gets Bumped", "Thomas and the Jet Engine", "Thomas and the Toy Workshop" and "Thomas and the Treasure" DVDs, Bulgy has no scruples and knows how to tell a lie when he is in a tight jam, and is good friends with Diesel. Basis Bulgy is based on an AEC Bridgemaster double-decker bus. File:Bulgy'sBasis.jpg|Bulgy's basis Livery Bulgy was originally painted scarlet and cream, but after becoming a vegetable bus he was painted green and cream. Prior to this, he had a sign on his left side reading "Railway Bus" and another sign on his right side reading "JOIN THE ANTI-RAIL LEAGUE" - this was replaced with another "Railway Bus" sign when he was restored. He also has signs on his front and back, reading "FREE THE ROADS" and a nameplate above his rear door. When he was repainted, the signs on his sides were replaced with green ones reading "MOBILE GROCERY STORE" in white. In a tenth season Learning Segment, he was repainted back into his original scarlet and cream livery. In the Railway Series, his face is black but in the series, he has a traditional grey face. Category:Characters Category:Nonrail Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Road Vehicles Category:The Little Western Category:Buses